


Adventures In Texting

by loveJLforever



Series: The Team - Group Chat [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Texting, F/M, First fanfic on AO3, Group chat, Moved from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveJLforever/pseuds/loveJLforever
Summary: Wally starts a group chat. Shenannigans ensue.





	

**Wallmart85 created The Team.**

 

**Wallmart85 added ImWhelmed, GotGills, ALLCAPS, MartiansExist, and NotSpeedy to The Team.**

 

**Wallmart85:**

sup guys

 

**NotSpeedy left The Team.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

fine then

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WHAT IS THIS

 

**MartiansExist:**

connor honestly

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WAT

 

**Wallmart85:**

y r u liek dis

 

**ImWhelmed:**

um have u looked at his name?

 

**Wallmart85:**

tru tru but still

 

**ALLCAPS:**

U DIDNT ANSWER MY QUESTION?

 

**MartiansExist:**

yeah no im kinda curious too

 

**GotGills:**

Same.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

guys its pretty obvious

 

**Wallmart85:**

welcome to the team guys

 

**GotGills:**

Okay, but why is there a group chat?

 

**Wallmart85:**

cuz we need one duh

 

**ImWhelmed:**

oh

 

**Wallmart85:**

what did u think

 

**ImWhelmed:**

its for rationality

 

i mean, like now we can all be in contact with each other in one chat instead of like five different ones ya know

 

**Wallmart85:**

yeaaaaah no i just wanted one

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ok then

 

**MartiansExist:**

soooooo

 

beach trip anybody?

 

**GotGills:**

I am in. When will it be?

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WE WERE THINKING THIS COMING MONDAY

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i’m in

 

**Wallmart85:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**ImWhelmed:**

oh boy

 

what is it wally

 

**Wallmart85:**

im going back to school on mondayyyyyyyy :(

 

**ImWhelmed:**

lol suckerrr

 

**Wallmart85:**

y ?? cant we do it ?? on the weekend ??

 

**ALLCAPS:**

BECAUSE ITS ALREADY BEEN AGREED THAT IT’LL BE ON MONDAY

 

**Wallmart85:**

cant we like,,,,,, unagree it

 

**MartiansExist:**

nop tis set in stone

 

**Wallmart85:**

ugh u guys r the worst

 

 **ALLCAPS:** **  
** BUT U STILL LOOOOVE US

 

**ImWhelmed:**

but u still looooooove us

 

he beat me by one second istg

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed added ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to The Team.**

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**

sup

 

**Wallmart85 removed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) from The Team.**

 

 **ALLCAPS added ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to The Team.**  

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**

wow ok rude

 

**Wallmart85:**

CONNOR

 

I TRUSTED YOU

 

**ALLCAPS:**

UR BEING RIDICULOUS S T O P

 

**Wallmart85:**

RIDICULOUS??

 

u betrayed me

 

i mean, i expected it from rob

 

but from you??

 

we were friends

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) changed their name to nvr2L82st0p.**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wally

 

do us all a favor

 

and shush

 

**Wallmart85:**

UNFOLLOWED

 

BLOCKED

 

REPORTED

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

ya whatever what is this

 

**ImWhelmed:**

artemis, welcome to

 

The Team

 

**Wallmart85 removed nvr2L82st0p from The Team.**

 

**ImWhelmed added nvr2L82st0p to The Team.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wally wouldja knock it off

 

**Walmart85:**

no

 

**Wallmart85 removed nvr2L82st0p from The Team.**

 

**MartiansExist added nvr2L82st0p to The Team.**

 

**nvr2L82st0p removed Wallmart85 from The Team.**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

there problem solved

 

**MartiansExist:**

omg hi artemis

 

goodness its gonna be so nICe having another lady around

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

damn straight

 

**GotGills:**

Language, Artemis.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

sorry lemme correct myself

 

ahem

 

damn straight

 

**GotGills:**

S i g h .

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i already like her

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

heyyyyy (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 

**ImWhelmed:**

heyyyyyy ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

heyyyyy (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 

**ImWhelmed:**

heyyyyy ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

heyyyyy (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 

**ALLCAPS:**

STOP

 

**ImWhelmed:**

f i n e m o m

 

omg can we let wally back in

 

he’s spamming me

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

fine i guess

 

**ImWhelmed added Wallmart85 to The Team.**

 

**Wallmart85:**

you come into MY HOUSE

 

kick me out of MY OWN CGAT

 

CHAT*

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

cgat

 

**ImWhelmed:**

cgat

 

**MartiansExist:**

cgat

 

**Wallmart85:**

u know what

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

guys

 

guys

 

guys

 

guys

 

**ImWhelmed:**

sup bro

 

**Wallmart85:**

i am going to the breaDSTICK PALACE

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wtf is the breadstick palace

 

**MartiansExist:**

take pics

 

**Wallmart85:**

sure

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wait

 

are you talking about pasta city

 

**Wallmart85:**

yeah but like their breadsticks?? are better?? ergo breaDSTICK PALACE

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wtf is pasta city/breadstick palace

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what no the pasta is better

 

**ALLCAPS:**

ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT MINI-ITALY

 

**Wallmart85:**

sure but why mini-italy

 

**ALLCAPS:**

BC THE MENU IS IN ITALIAN

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wtf is mini-italy/pasta city/breadstick palace

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ok but its called pasta city and the pasta is best

 

**Wallmart85:**

untrue

 

**MartiansExist:**

oh

 

you mean say when

 

**Wallmart85:**

ok im lost

 

**ImWhelmed:**

explain the logic behind ur name

 

**MartiansExist:**

they always ask if you want cheese and then they’re all ‘say when’ so you can make them suffer by never saying when

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WOW MEGS I DIDNT KNO U HAD A DARK SIDE

 

**MartiansExist:**

i have my moments

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

ok but srlsy wtf r u guys talking about

 

**GotGills:**

I believe they are talking about Olive Garden.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh you mean ketchup n noodles

 

**GotGills:**

Why do you all have nicknames for Olive Garden?

 

**Wallmart85:**

why not

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

y not

 

**ImWhelmed:**

y don’t You have a nickname for pasta city

 

**MartiansExist:**

^

 

**ALLCAPS:**

^^

 

**GotGills:**

...Who said I didn't have a nickname for the spaghetti tavern?

 

**Wallmart85:**

OH WHAT YOU GON DO NOW

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

GET UR TEETH REKT

 

**ImWhelmed:**

awe look they’re getting along

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

get bent asshat

 

**Wallmart85:**

nice one

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

you really think so?

 

**Wallmart85:**

sure dude, i’m all for seventies slang

 

**ImWhelmed:**

stop it

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

stop what

 

**Wallmart85:**

it was good

 

give credit where its due and all that jazz

 

**ImWhelmed left The Team.**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

u think he’s jealous ?

 

**Wallmart85:**

no he’s teasing me with the sitting in a tree chant

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

as if

 

**Wallmart85:**

u wound me

 

c o l d s p a g h e t t i

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WHAT

 

**Wallmart85:**

cold spaghetti? tale of king otter?

 

**MartiansExist:**

yeah no idk what that is

 

**ALLCAPS:**

^

 

**Wallmart85:**

go look it up on youtube, come back when ur done bye

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85 added ImWhelmed to The Team.**

 

**ImWhelmed added Abracaboom to The Team.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

sup

 

**Abracaboom:**

hi

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

zee?

 

**Abracaboom:**

yepperoni

 

**InWhelmed:**

yepperoni

 

**Abracaboom:**

who is everyone

 

**ImWhelmed:**

rob

 

**Abracaboom:**

figured

 

**Wallmart85:**

jake from statefarm

 

**GotGills:**

Kaldur.

 

**ALLCAPS:**

FRED

 

**MartiansExist:**

george washington

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

the ghost of christmas past

 

**Abracaboom:**

k then imma guess

 **@wallmart85** is wally, **@martiansexist** is megs, **@allcaps** **@nvr2L82st0p** which is which

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

im connor

 

**ALLCAPS:**

IM ARTEMIS

 

**Wallmart85:**

cease

 

**Abracaboom:**

awesome

 

**ImWhelmed:**

**@allcaps** **@nvr2L82st0p** y r u guys like dis

 

**ALLCAPS:**

IM ACTUALLY ARTEMIS

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

we switched phones

 

**MartiansExist:**

why tho

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

bc i wanted to not type in all caps

 

**ALLCAPS:**

AND I WANTED TO TYPE IN ALL CAPS

 

**Abracaboom:**

wait so like does that mean that **@nvr2L82st0p** is actually artemis and **@allcaps** is connor

 

**ALLCAPS:**

SURE WHY NOT

 

**Abracaboom:**

im so confused

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yeah u should be

 

**MartiansExist:**

ok so for my poor confused friends sake i am megs, **@imwhelmed** is the troll/meme prince, **@wallmart85** is our other resident redhead, **@gotgills** is our leader/actual mom, **@allcaps** is the wonderful connor, **@nvr2L82st0p** is the greenest

 

**ALLCAPS:**

UR NO FUN

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

^

 

**Abracaboom:**

thx bb

 

**MartiansExist:**

no prob (:

 

**Wallmart85:**

so did u guys watch the tale of king otter

 

**InWhelmed:**

pft

 

**MartiansExist:**

no

 

**ALLCAPS:**

NO

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh yeah it was funny af

 

**Wallmart85:**

a p p r e c i a t e

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yeah dont get used to it bucko

 

**ImWhelmed:**

bucko

 

**MartiansExist:**

bucko

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

shut up

 

**ImWhelmed:**

anywAys

 

if arty liked it i guess i’ll go checkerout

 

**Wallmart85:**

i

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wally lets be real the last vid u rec’d me was cringy af

 

**MartiansExist:**

was it the squad one

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yeah

 

**Wallmart85:**

well screw u guys

 

**GotGills:**

Language, Wally.

 

**Wallmart85:**

is screw a cussword now

 

life sucks

 

**GotGills:**

…

 

txt.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy  
> here i go  
> first  
> YO WELCOME TO MY AO3 ACCOUNT!  
> second  
> this story was moved from my fanfiction account by the same name so if you’re interested, you should go check it out :0)  
> btw the group chat is dead a lot because they're literally always chilling so thats why i skipped a buncha stuff  
> also, in case you’re interested, here’s a link to the tale of king otter  
> https://youtu.be/rXZQkCrqrM4


End file.
